


Secret Admirers Ficlet

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: For the amazing Shabby-Blog! Thank you for all your enthusiastic support over the recent months, all the fanart you share and generally for being an awesome part of this fandom!Hope you like it!





	Secret Admirers Ficlet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chillmorte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chillmorte/gifts).



> For the amazing Shabby-Blog! Thank you for all your enthusiastic support over the recent months, all the fanart you share and generally for being an awesome part of this fandom!
> 
> Hope you like it!

“Fili, Fili come!”

Fili was on his way to put in the laundry when he was accosted by his brother. He looked up from where he was pouring detergent over the grass marks on the knees of Kili’s jeans, which suggested that his last game of fetch with Smaug was perhaps a little bit too energetic. 

Kili, being Kili, didn’t bother to explain, only removed the washing liquid from Fili’s hands and dragged him to the sofa. There he proudly presented him with their tablet. 

“Play,” he demanded and Fili knew better than to argue that the laundry wouldn’t take very long to finish loading. 

On the screen Youtube was playing a video of a pair of lion cubs. One of them was a white lion and looked to be a female, while the other one, more golden and shaggy was perhaps a male. They seemed to frolic together, pouncing on top of each other, gnawing at each other’s ears and generally being adorable. 

Fili n’awwwwed. 

Nala – he really couldn’t help naming the cubs in his head – was getting tired, lazily swiping at a little clump of tall grass which dared to tickle her flank, only to have the vicious blade come back right at her every time she got it. Simba meanwhile found a small bounder next to her and finally managed to scramble to its flat top. There he roared, but it came out more as an adorable mewl. He tried again - and promptly fell over.

Kili giggled and Fili was forced to join him.

It wasn’t until someone off camera got a laser pointer which sent both cubs wild, pouncing and falling over each other, that Fili realised that there were blunt nails scratching lightly along the back of his neck and scalp. Somehow he was now stretched on the sofa, half on top of Kili, with the tablet tilted so they could both see. 

“M’ not a lion cub, Kili” he murmured, but didn’t fight the fingers in his hair particularly hard. 

“Close enough,” his brother replied, giving him a cheeky grin and really, who was Fili to argue?


End file.
